1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for playing a game of cards. The game is based on a modified game of solitaire, and incorporates several other sub-games within the game so that the player has multiple opportunities to win. All of the sub-games are played simultaneously, with the modified game of solitaire serving as a link to all of the other sub-games. The game is played on a machine that employs a computer chip to track the particular payouts and jackpots. The game machine also provides an indication of when the player wins in any of the sub-games and provides a way to pay winnings to a player.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gaming has developed into a growing industry and there is always a need for new games that players will enjoy and will continue to play. It is important that any new game be easy to understand and that the game provided multiple opportunities to win. With multiple opportunities to win, a player will win frequently and thus will not become frustrated with the game and abandon it.
The present invention addresses this need by providing a game that incorporates, in modified form, elements of several different common card games. The present invention is a game composed of several sub-games that are linked together via a modified game of solitaire. All of the sub-games are played simultaneously and each sub-game provides several opportunities for the player to win. The present invention is played on a game machine that employs a computer chip to keep track of the payouts and jackpots. The game machine also provides appropriate visual and auditory indicators whenever the player wins and provides a payout of the winnings to the player.